


Born Ready

by Bookwormpride



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Homeworld Politics, Steven is such a pure child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormpride/pseuds/Bookwormpride
Summary: Gems are not an empathetic race. Stevens natural compassion and love surprises them.





	Born Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see  
> You lift your chin a little higher,  
> Open your eyes a little wider,  
> Speak your mind a little louder,  
> Cause you are royalty.
> 
> This is your kingdom,  
> This is your crown,  
> This is your story.  
> This is your moment,  
> Don’t look down…
> 
> -Daughter, Sleeping At Last.

It was one of the first but increasingly often times Greg had left Steven alone with the gems while he ran errands or operated the car wash. Steven was no longer an infant who needed diaper changes and bottles and cried seemingly without any reason, but a stumbling, talkative toddler with endless curiosity and excitement.

Garnet was on a solo mission, and Amethyst was off who knew where doing who knew what. 

That left Pearl to watch the young child for a few hours on her own.

When Greg had dropped Steven off that morning he had said it was a nice day out and Steven had been asking to build some sandcastles. He handed Pearl a couple of dirty buckets in various sizes and colors with shovels inside, and told her she could take him to the main beach, and with that he was off to do some grocery shopping.

Pearl sat on a bench at the edge of the sand, watching as a few yards away Steven filled the pails with sand and turned them over to create small towers and used the shovels to dig ‘moats’ between them. They hardly looked like any castles Pearl had ever seen but she supposed Stevens imagination could fill in the rest.

Both Steven and Pearl looked up when a nearby group of girls conversation became loud. They were building in the sand as well, and Pearl immediately realized that one of the girls was missing an arm from the elbow down.

“I can do it!” She protested, holding onto the handle of a bucket as another girl tried to pull it away.

“You keep dropping it,” The other girl said. “I can use it right, I need it.”

She finally yanked the pail from the girls grip, and didn’t even flinch when she started to cry.

Steven was watching the whole exchange as well with wide, troubled eyes. Seeing the girls tears he stood and marched over to the group. Pearl started to rise from the bench, ready to rush over and carry him away before he could get involved and get his feelings hurt.

Then she heard him say to the crying girl, “Want to help me build a castle? I have two shovels, you can use one!”

The girl stared at him for a moment, sniffling and appearing surprised. Then she wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled, nodding. “I’m Brittany,”

“Steven!” He introduced himself, leading her back to his pails and shovels. Pearl lowered herself back to the seat, amazed. 

He didn’t have to do that, the girl, Brittany, wasn’t a friend, and no one had asked Steven to share his toys. Why would he be so kind? What compelled him to care for a complete stranger?

Steven and Brittany scooped sand into Stevens large pink pail, chatting quietly between them. When it came time to turn the bucket over they both used one hand to flip it and lift it away, revealing a nice, perfectly formed tower underneath. 

 

One of Stevens first orders on Homeworld was the end of outcasting and shattering Off Colors, in any court, not just his. Blue and Yellow tried to change his mind, to make him see their reasons, but he refused to be swayed, and eventually they gave in.

“It’s not right,” He said in the meeting with them. “A gems value shouldn’t be based on if they can do the job they’re supposed to.”

Pearl stifled a giggle at Yellows pained look and Blues refusal to meet Stevens eye. Steven was usually very easy-going and that was the only way they had known him so far, but he could be incredibly stubborn when needed, and just then they were starting to see that side of him.

A few months later Steven was called to one of his startup Kindergartens. An Off Color had emerged, and the technicians didn’t know what to do with her. Pearl went with him, still not entirely comfortable letting Steven travel alone between planets.

The Off Color was a Bismuth, her skin purple and her tightly coiled hair in two buns on either side of her head. She looked completely normal, except for her gem - an elongated spiraling crystal that cut across her face, right where her eyes should be. She was blind.

The Bismuth sat on the dusty ground of the Kindergarten, Peridots and other Kindergarten officials surrounding her as if afraid she might take off. The poor thing looked terrified, her hands wringing her apron and her breath coming in short gasps. Pearl bit the inside of her cheek to stop from letting out an exasperated huff at the ludicrous treatment.

The gems fell into salute as Pearl and Steven neared. Steven uncomfortably chuckled and waved them at ease.

“My Diamond,” A Peridot greeted stiffly. She gestured to the Bismuth. “This is Bismuth Facet G5T, Cut 9xN. As you can see her gem is… obstructing her vision. She won’t be able to build, she’s uh, useless.” She concluded.

“She is not!” Steven said reproachfully. 

He approached the Bismuth. “Hi Bismuth, I’m Steven,” He said to let her know he was in front of her. She startled anyway, leaning back tensely. “Woah, woah, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” He promised.

“My- My Diamond, I’m s-sorry I’m not- not right,” She said, her voice shaking.

Stevens eyebrows creased, he frowned. “Bismuth, I’m just going to touch your hands, okay?” He warned before reaching out and picking them up, holding them in his own despite her hands easily being three times the size of his. “You don’t need to be sorry, you’re perfect.”

“But, My Diamond,” An Agate said uncomfortably. “What will we do with her?”

“Well, let's ask her!” Steven said brightly. “Bismuth, do you know what you’d like to try doing?”

“No, I- I was made to build, I don’t kn-know what else I can do…” Bismuth said, sounding close to tearless sobs.

“That's okay,” Steven assured her. “We’ll figure it out, there’s lots of things you can try and maybe you’ll find something you like! Do you want to get up?”

Bismuth nodded and Steven helped her to her feet, the gems surrounding them quickly scurrying out of the way. Pearl went over and laid a hand on Stevens head, smiling down at him as he looked up at her. “Bismuth, this is my friend Pearl!”

“Um- uh, hello,” Bismuth said.

“Hello Bismuth, nice to meet you,” Pearl said softly in return.

“Do you want to come with me? I have some more friends that I think will really like you.” Steven asked.

“Oh- okay,” Bismuth agreed.

Steven began leading her towards the warp pad as Pearl followed along behind, giving them space. Again Pearl wondered at Stevens seemingly endless kindness, even though she was no longer surprised by it.

* * *

 

Garnet rummaged through Stevens hot dog duffel bag until she found his blue pajama set and pulled it out. Behind her Steven stood in the bed of the truck inside the barn, shaking his comforter into place and putting MC Bear Bear next to his pillow.

Garnet handed him his pajamas and leaned against the barn door as he changed.

“Done!” He called. She turned and rejoined him to say goodnight.

Steven sat cross-legged in the truck bed, hugging his teddy bear to his stomach. “Hey Garnet, um,” He hesitated, picking at the stuffed animals paw anxiously. “What Peridot was saying earlier… did Pearl really used to…  _ belong  _ to someone?” 

Garnet had hoped this day would never come, had never wanted to have this talk, or any like it, with Steven. The Crystal Gems each had their own pasts, and their own stories of their lives on Homeworld that they had long since put behind them. They wanted Steven to think of them only as he knew them, not as Homeworld labeled and believed.

Peridot being on Earth and bringing this all up was ruining that idyllic hope, and the ease of pretending none of their pasts had ever happened.

Garnet sat on the edge of the lowered door to the truck bed, Steven crawled up to sit beside her. “Yes, unfortunately all pearls on Homeworld are owned.” Garnet said. “I know you probably have questions, but please don’t ask Pearl, she doesn’t like talking about it.”

“I won’t,” Steven assured her. “But… it’s so  _ wrong _ , what Peridot said was so  _ mean _ . Pearl can do so much more than just hold things and be pretty! She’s not a toy, it’s not fair!” He cried.

Garnet put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into her side. “Everyone here knows that. Pearl hasn’t belonged to anyone in a long time.”

“But Peridot said there’s hundreds of pearls, they’re still being treated like that, it’s not okay!” Steven said, his voice raised in indignance.

Garnet realized he wouldn’t accept such an easy answer as he would have when he was younger. “It’s not,” She agrees, squeezing his shoulder. “A lot of what Homeworld does isn’t fair, that is part of what the Crystal Gems wanted to change, what we rebelled against.”

Steven was quiet and still for a long time. Garnet waited, letting him work through his thoughts on his own. When he spoke again his voice was  timid as if afraid to know the answer to his question, “Are owners mean to their pearls?”

Garnet winced almost imperceptibly, she had hoped he wouldn’t ask that. She didn’t want to lie to him, but she also didn’t want to upset him with the truth. “Some are worse than others,” She said finally.

He eyes swam with tears when he raised them to where Garnets were hidden behind her visor. “Did Pearls ever  _ hurt her _ ?”

Garnet brushed the wetness from one of his eyes with the pad of her thumb before it could fall. “I don’t know, Steven,” She admitted, shaking her head sadly. “Like I said, Pearl doesn’t like to talk about it. What matters is that she’s here now, and that we love her and treat her right.”

Steven nodded, wrapping his arm around Garnets middle and burying his face in her chest like that could block out everything else. She put her arms around him, and wished she could shield him as well.

Ending Pearl ownership was difficult. The Diamonds and many elites fought him every step of the way. 

“But we need our pearls, who will file our documents and keep track of our appointments and clean our quarters?!” They cried.

“On Earth we have this crazy thing called ‘doing it yourself,’” Steven said in one of his rare moments of sarcasm.

“But the pearls won’t know what to do without an owner to tell them!” They argued.

“We’ll help them transition,” He promised. “They’ll be okay.”

“But what will pearls be made for after this?” They asked.

“Whatever they want,” He said firmly.

After many Diamond meetings and ultimatums and talks stretching into the night with the Crystal Gems to find out as much information as possible, Steven managed to get the Diamonds to very reluctantly agree. 

The next hurdle was getting Pearls to actually  _ leave  _ their owners, even when they were allowed to. Pearls were never taught how to be on their own, how to think for themselves, and best case they were scared of figuring out a new way of living, and worst case their owners would not let them go so easily even if it was against the law to force them to stay.

With her permission Steven held Pearl up as an example. She belonged to no one and she was okay, she was happy and loved and free, she was a role model for pearls. Pearl confided in Garnet one night that she was glad she could do this, that she could help her fellow pearls after feeling like she had failed to reach more of them in the rebellion.

On a trip back from Homeworld Steven and Garnet waited in line at the Homeworld Galaxy Warp for the pad back to Earth. Out of the corners of Garnet's eyes she noticed a pair of pearls climbing the stairs and heading towards the shortest line there was. They were skittish, their eyes darting about and their movements restrained. Once in line the Green Pearl with the perfectly straight hair and chest gem reached out and took the other Orange Pearls hand.

Garnet thought nothing more of it, until a Tourmaline appeared, taking the stairs to galaxy warp two at a time, fire in her eyes as they scanned the lineups. When she seen the Pearls her expression darkened. She marched over to them while the two shrunk back in fear.

“Pearl, what are you doing?” She hissed, as if staying quiet would stop any of the other gems around from noticing the scene unfolding before them.

The green Pearl wouldn’t look the gem in the face, but she muttered, so low Garnet almost wasn’t able to make it out, “I’m going to Claudia three, I’m- I’m leaving.”

Tourmalines hand snapped out before either of the Pearls could react, striking her across the cheek. Tourmaline leaned in until she was right in her face. “I am a gracious, forgiving owner despite your failures for years and  _ this _ is how you repay me? I should shatter you for this.” She looked at the orange Pearl beside her. “And  _ you _ , you better believe I’m telling Citrine about this.”

Steven and Garnet exchanged a look and both left the line at the same time. Tourmaline grabbed Green by the wrist and started dragging her away. Steven broke into a jog and called out, “Hey, excuse me!”

Tourmalines jaw dropped when she seen who it was. “S-Steven Universe,” She raised her arms in salute. “What- what an honor to… have the glory of being in your presence, I’m so sorry for the commotion-”

“I believe those Pearls were trying to warp somewhere, I hope you weren’t here to stop them,” Garnet interrupted, folding her arms over her chest.

Tourmalines face colored a deep green. “No, no, of course not, I was- I was just having a word with my- or, er, her, before she left.”

“I think you’ve said everything you need to, you should leave now,” Garnet said, threat clear in her tone.

Tourmaline nodded, dropped the Pearls wrist and quickly bounded back down the stairs and out of sight. Orange Pearl rushed up to Greens side as she covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her rising sobs.

“Thank you so much, thank you,” Orange said, looking at them with teary eyes as well. She wrapped her arms around Green, supporting her as she started to collapse on suddenly weak knees. Steven reached out and helped lower her to the ground softly.

“What are your names?” He asked.

“Um, we don’t really have- I call her Olivine, and she sometimes calls me Gold?” Gold answered.

Steven nodded. “Are you guys okay? Olivine, can I see your face? I want to make sure you’re not hurt,” He asked, kneeling in front of them.

Olivine removed her hand from where it covered the cheek Tourmaline had hit, revealing it to be only slightly bruised. Steven leaned in and gave her a feather light healing kiss anyway. 

“Better?” He asked. 

Olivine sniffled. “Yes, thank you,” She said, her voice high and clear.

Steven smiled, then turned serious again. “Do you guys have anywhere to go?”

“No,” Gold shook her head. “We were just going to warp to any planet that was far away.”

“Why don’t you come to Earth with us?” Steven suggested. “We have a couple of Pearls there already. We can all hang out and it’ll be lots of fun and you’ll be safe there!”

“Oh, that would be...” Olivine looked to Gold for help.

“Lovely,” Gold finished with a tentative smile.

Holding hands and protected in between Garnet and Steven, they brought the Pearls home.

* * *

Amethyst rolled her eyes as the light from the warp pad faded, depositing her, Garnet, and Pearl at the temple.

“... You can’t just do whatever you want, Amethyst,” Garnet continued to reprimand. “We have to work as a team.”

It was their second attempt to complete a corrupted gem recovery. The first time the Crystal Gems had been unprepared for the challenges the monster would pose and had to return home after being outsmarted, and the second time? If you listened to Garnet it was all Amethysts fault the mission failed.

Steven appeared from up in the loft, running to welcome them. He had only moved in a few weeks before and was still amazed at the novelty of the gems warping right into his house.

“Tomorrow we will try again, and you must do as I say-”

“Why can’t we just try my idea? Ugh, you never listen to me, it’s like you think I’m an idiot,” Amethyst snapped.

During the first mission Amethyst had noticed the corrupted gems strategy and afterwards worked out a way around it, but when she brought it up to Garnet and Pearl Garnet had already come up with her own plan, and refused to listen to hers.

When Amethyst realized the second mission was going south she gave her idea a shot.

“I didn’t say that,” Garnet said through gritted teeth. “But what you did was reckless and dangerous, you could have gotten hurt, one of  _ us  _ could have gotten hurt-”

“If you had done it like I said no one would have gotten hurt and we’d have the corrupted gem bubbled by now,” Amethyst argued.

Steven stood in front of them, his eyes going between them like he was watching a ping-pong match.

“Drop it, Amethyst-”

“Just listen to me-”

“I’m not indulging your-”

“Guys, guys!” Steven finally yelled, waving his hands above his head to get their attention. The gems looked to him. “What’s going on?”

“Garnet is being stubborn and won’t even consider the possibility that someone else might be right-”

“Amethyst was careless on our mission because she believed she knew better then me and-”

“Guys!” Steven called again as voices started to rise and Amethyst and Garnet started fighting again. They stopped to hear him. “Why don’t you guys just talk about it? Calmy, maybe… sit down?”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about-”

“Because she won’t listen anywa-”

“Come on, I’ll be the med-ie... mee-dee… ate...” Steven struggled with the word.

“The mediator?” Pearl offered, with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, the mediator!”

Reluctantly, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl sat in a circle around the coffee table while Steven took the head. Amethyst leaned back against the couch cushions, kicking her feet up and letting her hair fall in her face.

“Okay,” Steven said, folding his hands on the table in mock officialness. “What happened?”

Amethyst and Garnet both jumped to tell the story. Steven held his hand up and shook his head. “Never mind, never mind. Pearl, can  _ you  _ tell me what happened?”

Pearl told the story, nervously looking between Garnet and Amethyst as if afraid to get caught in the middle of their bickering. Amethyst rolled her eyes again, as  _ if  _ Pearl had to worry about angering Garnet, she always took Garnets side.

Steven nodded along as he listened, when she finished he looked at Garnet. “So what was your plan?” and then after hearing hers, he asked Amethyst the same.

Amethyst launched into the explanation of the monsters defenses and what she thought would have worked to get around them. “I don’t know, just seemed like a better idea to me,” She shrugged at the end, feigning disinterest and looking away.

A long silence followed.

“That’s…. Very well thought out,” Garnet said quietly.

“Garnet, do you have something to say to Amethyst?” Steven prompted lightly.

Garnet sighed. “I should have heard you out, your plan was much better than mine. I’m sorry. I should try to listen to you more often, both of you.” She said, nodding to Pearl as well.

Amethysts tense shoulders dropped. “Yeah, I’m sorry too,” She said.

Steven jumped to his feet. “See, talking about problems together is way better then fighting!” He said.

Garnet stood as well, ruffling his hair. “Good job, mediator.”

Amethyst nudged him playfully as she passed. “Heh, yeah, thanks Stevo.”

Amethyst sat with Garnet, Pearl, and Bismuth in the vast, brightly lit chamber while gems around them spoke in hushed tones. In a separate group beside them rows of humans gazed around with huge, astonished eyes, and some with anxious glances at the large gems seated in the room.

At the head of the chamber the floor lit up and the Diamonds appeared, Steven at their feet as well. They took their seats in the large thrones before everyone.

It was the first senate meeting on Homeworld. It’s first time stepping away from dictatorship towards democracy. 

It had taken Steven a long time to figure out what he needed to do to change how Homeworld was run, and ultimately Connie was the one who suggested it to him, and then furthermore Connie who helped put together the details.

Gem representatives from each court, a variety of humans with various positions and knowledge from Earth, and the remaining Crystal Gems. The Diamonds were still the supreme authorities, but laws and rulings had to go through the ranks of the senate before being accepted.

“Welcome, gems, humans,” Yellow said begrudgingly.

“As this is our first meeting,” Blue continued for her. “We would like to say that we hope, with your help, we will be able to make choices that will improve Homeworld and all of its colonies, and the lives of the gems and organics that live there.”

Amethyst found it a little hilarious that anyone would trust her to make wise decisions or know anything about what would be best for either Homeworld or Earth - she couldn’t even make wise or knowledgeable decisions for herself half that time.

But when she caught Stevens eye from across the room she gave him a double-thumbs up and winked, and knew she would try her best, if only to make him proud.

* * *

 

Greg was constantly trying to teach Steven the importance of taking care of the planet, not only because his mom and the gems had fought a thousand year war to save it, but because it mattered to Greg too. They recycled together, picked up litter they found on the beach, and read age-appropriate books about nature and the harm of pollution.

Going to the community tree planting was just another way to get Steven involved in a way that would hopefully feel exciting to him. 

“... So, as you can see,” The events organizer continued with her speech. “Trees and forests play an essential role in keeping our planet healthy and happy and a beautiful place for us to call home. Today, even though around the world trees continue to be cut down and species are being forced from their natural habitats  _ we  _ can make a difference, right here, and create hope for the future of our planet.”

The small gathering clapped, and went up to the front to get their saplings and shovels. Greg and Steven found a spot in the grassy field and began digging deep into the soft ground.

“Dad, what did that lady mean when she said the Earth is hurting? Is it sick?” Steven asked as he scooped dirt from the hole with his hands.

Greg chuckled. “Sort of,” He said. “See, big companies cut down trees to make paper and, I don’t know, other things, or to build on the land there, and like the lady said trees do all sorts of good stuff, they clean the air, and give birds and animals places to live, and they give us shade and food. So if the trees were all gone the air would be dirty, and animals would have nowhere to go.”

“Like in the Lorax!” Steven said helpfully.

“Yeah, just like that,” Greg smiled, glad Steven was getting it. “So that’s why we’re planting all these trees, we’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen. We have to take care of the Earth, right Steven? It’s our home.”

Steven nodded solemnly.

“Alright, I think this is deep enough,” Greg said, crouching down. “Let's plant this tree!”

Steven stuck the twiggy sapling in the hole very seriously, and Greg straightened it out. Together they pushed soil over the roots.

“Will it get bigger?” Steven asked.

“Oh yeah, this is just a baby tree, it’ll grow bigger and bigger, and if it’s left long enough it’ll get taller than the towers in Empire City,” Greg said, hoping to draw Steven in with wonder at such a possibility.

It worked. Steven looked at the small tree with amazement, as if already envisioning it.

Greg laughed at Blue Diamonds remark then realized the crowd was going quiet, up at the front Steven was waiting for attention. 

“Hi everyone, thanks for coming!” Steven said. “Today we’re celebrating the official launch of the first completely environmentally friendly, sustainable Kindergarten. With this new way of growing gems not only will we end the resource crisis on Homeworld, but the destruction of colonized planets.”

The crowd of gems and humans alike cheered and whistled, Steven grinned.

“The initial idea was my friend Peridots, a couple years back, when she first started to appreciate Earth's beauty. She realized a Kindergarten here could produce many successful gems, but she didn’t want to ruin the organic life that already lived on Earth. She brought the idea to Yellow Diamond,” He paused, giving a humorous smirk. “Let’s just say it didn’t go over well and Yellow Diamond tried to kill her with an exploding communicator.”

“After I called her a clod!” Peridot added from the front of the crowd.

The crowd laughed, Yellow Diamonds face remained emotionless as Blue elbowed her.

“Luckily, she survived,” Steven chuckled. “And a while later when I took my place on Homeworld she presented her idea again, to me this time because she wasn’t taking her chances with Yellow.” He waited for the crowd to quiet again. “With the help of other Kindergarteners and Earth specialists they worked out the details and finalized the plan, so can everyone give a hand for the team that made this possible?”

There was a round of applause before Steven continued.

“Ever since I was young I’ve been taught that taking care of the environment is important, for us humans the Earth is our home, it’s the only one we have. Once I started learning about Homeworld things got a little more complicated when I found out that for them to thrive, our planet had to die. But now it doesn’t, now we can have both, and Homeworld can coexist with the organic species on every planet they find.”

He picked up one of the saplings from the table behind him, cupping the dirty roots in his hands. “Today, at the same time that the Prime Kindergarten is officially back in operation, we’re planting these trees, as a symbol of the future; gems will grow alongside these trees, and as Homeworlds success is advanced the trees will grow taller then the spires on Homeworld.” He waited out the crowds cheers and hoots and applause, and then called, “Now everyone come get your tree and start planting!”

Soon the field was covered in gems and humans digging and planting, their hands deep in soil and their knees caked in dirt. Yellow and Blue Diamond were given fully grown pine trees because Steven had been pretty sure they would’ve accidentally crushed a sapling.

Greg found Steven digging with Connie and Amethyst. He put a hand on his head and smiled down at his son. “I’m proud of you kiddo,” He said.

Steven stood, clapping off his hands, and hugged him. “Thanks dad. It was a pretty great turn out, huh?” He said, looking around at everyone. 

Across the field Jasper was pretending to bury Peridot in the hole like a tree. Nearby Pearl, Garnet, and Bismuth very critically considered the position of their sapling in it’s hole. Towering over everyone even kneeling, Blue Diamond bopped Yellow on the nose with the tip of her pine before sticking it in the ground, receiving an outraged shout from the other Diamond. 

A few groups over, Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran were already re-covering the newly-filled hole. Vidalia helped Onion dig with the garden shovel while Sour Cream held their tree. Lars and Sadie laughed with the Off Colors over their finished job.

“It was,” Greg agreed. 

He knew he could take a little credit for raising Steven to this point, for teaching him love and compassion and caring, but he also knew that that kid had it in him from the second he was born. He had been their inspiration, their joy, and their reason for wanting to be better, and now he could be that for the rest of Gemkind too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had various versions of this idea in my head for a long time, probably since around when season 3 was airing???? but I could never figure out how to piece it together in a satisfying way. Discovering the song Daughter by Sleeping At Last is literally what helped me work it out as I imagined it as what the gems were thinking about Steven as he takes his place on Homeworld, so I'd definitely give it a listen (also it's just a beautiful song in general)


End file.
